


Living History

by Asmodeus



Series: little less is a little more [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A History of The Raven Queen, F/F, Wordcount: 100-1.000, from canon 4e info, i wrote this in 45 minutes rip, its a very sketchy thought process of then till now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: not all histories are perfect, but not all death has to be cruel.





	Living History

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 45 minutes. its extremely unbeta'd and mostly some character study if anything. c:

‘  Have you ever bothered to look up ??  ‘

The statement comes out of left field, Raven looking towards the woman beside her.

‘  The people look to the sky for us, but who do we have to look to ??  ‘

Istus is looking out towards the sky herself, their forms on that night in Faerun much simpler than the overdone looks that gods and goddesses have on a regular basis. Yet still, the Raven Queen can only call Istus stunning, in a white gown with delicate beadwork shes sure the goddess did herself. She’s distracting, with or without the goddesses aura overpowering any simple thoughts. Raven is a lot different than average people though, and shifts on the stump she’s sitting on to look out towards the open sky now that Istus has mentioned it.

She could never forget to look up to the sky, after all she once, long long ago, looked to the sky for some sort of guidance herself. It's been years now, over two thousand if you give or take a few hundred as well. Kravitz has been under her service for at least eight hundred of those so the years track -- but this all makes her remember the details of how she lived before she overturned the Astral Plane and reworked the system.

The remembers when she was young, when she was _alive_ , a sorceress with so little to hold her back. She ruled over kingdoms and cities, town and people that had to bend to her command. She recalls using magic to make them obey if they refused, and she physically winces when that memory is drawn up again, a stain on Faerun that she would rather not have anyone remember her for -- which was why when she was given the title of a goddess she removed it.

But she still remembers, the Raven Queen remembers when she died, how the god of death at the time, Nerull, took a liking to her. He took her in as his own, a consort with a name she remembers over the one she had when she was alive. Nera. She had a body again instead of being a wayward soul that floated across Pluton. It was wrecked, destroyed, and she knew back then she would have to bide her time to get out.

It takes her what was most likely years to gain his trust, to receive power from him -- only to take it all and ruin him. To shake the very expectations of her that Nerull gave and throw them at his feet. The Raven Queen remembers when he died, withered and faded at her feet as she stood above him, and she remembers when the powers and gifts of being the god of death fell on her shoulders. But this wasn’t the realm she wanted to rule over, because death wasn’t cruel, death wasn’t always as vicious and evil as it was made out to be.

No one could remember the world parts of her though, so her name, even now she can’t remember it, gets wiped from the world first.

She abandons Pluton, and starts all over, starts new. Death no longer is feared, but those who fail to follow its rules are punished, and those in death that try to escape are locked away. Thats when she picked up Kravitz, the young tiefling the first in a new bloodline of those under her blessing. He’s raised by her after those who he would hunt for centuries to come wreck the comforts and peace of his home and people -- and when he passes she welcomes him with open arms, a comfort they both have learnt that as much as its unconventional for a goddess and her protege they both are much more comfortable with each other with it.

That's when she closes her eyes, in all her memories she tries to remove from her history, she just can’t, because it made who who she was now, put her where she is. She would still be under Nerull or ruling over Pluton had she not decided to rebel, to allow that aspect of her to shine… her human parts to to speak. When she opens them she looks to her side, Istus blinking slowly but with a soft knowing smile.

‘  We look to the humans, to the living,  ‘ she says slowly, and Istus can’t hold back a small laugh, looking back out at the world below them. She closes her eyes as well, humming softly before she shares the vision with the Raven Queen, of Kravitz and Taako, out as a Chug n’ Squeeze on the base in the sky.

‘  I do believe you are right.  ‘ Placing a hand on Raven’s arm, Istus leans forward, looking up towards the fake moon floating above them where they know the two men are discussing business and pleasure it seemed.  ‘ They’ve taken a liking to each other, you know. ’

‘  Oh I do, Kravitz had quite the story to share after their last run in together.  Do you think they’ll be faster at realizing their feelings than us ?? Kravitz at least, Taako seems delighted with Kravitz’ company.  ‘

The goddess of fate gives another soft hum, leaning against the Raven Queens side as she lets her eyes close once more, white hair falling across her face as she smiles.

‘  Faster than you, you mean ??  ‘ A gentle push from the Raven Queen before she continues,  ‘ But yes, I do believe they will. ‘


End file.
